No Quiero Olvidar
by TheReaper021
Summary: Rukia vive una brillante e inteligente vida pero prevé un futuro oscuro. Tiene una decisión que tomar: Perder una vida… o vivirla sin recuerdos. ¿Qué elegirías? ONE-SHOT  Traducción


**Holaa~~**

**Aqui vengo con una nueva traduccion! :D**

**Espero que os guste, a mi me encanto! La autora es ChibbyKitty 14, os la recomiendo muchisimo! :) gran autora! :D**

**Bueno, agradecere la opinion y criticas constructivas! :)**

**disclaimer: bleach no es mío -si lo fuera... mucha gente se puede imaginar qué pasaría muahaha!- pertenece al gran Tite Kubo con todo su esplendor y gloria!**

**disclaimer2: esta historia no me pertenece, sólo la estoy traduciendo, el gran autor es... ChibiKitty 14!**

Summary: Rukia vive una brillante e inteligente vida pero prevé un futuro oscuro. Tiene una decisión que tomar: Perder una vida… o vivirla sin recuerdos. ¿Qué elegirías?

**Let's read! ;D**

**No Quiero Olvidar**

_Hisa-san,_

_Un dilema está entorpeciendo mi mente._

_Perder una vida… o vivirla sin recuerdos._

_Cuál elegirías, Hisa-san?_

※

-¡Yuzu! ¡Gírate!

La chica de catorce años se giró de los fogones de la cocina y le regaló a la videocámara el símbolo de la paz, acompañado de una brillante y resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Ella es Yuzu, alegre, optimista, y una cocinera maravillosa. –la voz sin cuerpo de Rukia sonó flotando en la distancia y, en cambio, sonando cerca. –Hablando de comidas deliciosas; ahora mismo, está cocinando… ¿Qué estás cocinando? -le susurró a la hermana pequeña Kurosaki, -

-Gyoza para la cena de esta noche. –respondió Yuzu.

-Gyoza para la cena de esta noche. –repitió ella. La cámara baja bruscamente hacia abajo, mostrando el suelo beige, rectifica y se levanta, enseñando la mesa con un foco y las sillas alrededor. Repentinamente el enfoque vuelve a girar y muestra la cara de Rukia. –Así que esta noche vamos a comer… ¡Gyoza! –se ve un destello de la contagiosa sonrisa de Rukia y una efímera risa de Yuzu.

-Kuchiki Rukia reportando desde la cocina Kurosaki.

※

_Hisa-san,_

_He decidido elegir mi segunda opción…_

_No estoy dispuesta a perder todo esto._

_Siento que está bien… ¿pero lo__está__?_

_¿Crees que estoy haciendo la elección correcta?_

※

-Aquí está Karin-chan, haciendo sus deberes.

Karin levantó la cabeza de los libros y regaló la más breve de las sonrisas a la cámara.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Rukia. Karin levantó el libro, mostrando su portada.

-Matemáticas. Álgebra.

-Ouch.

La risa de ambas chicas se oyó fuertemente, resonando en la habitación.

-Te voy a grabar mientras estudias. –dijo Rukia finalmente. El zoom de la cámara se acercó a la cara de la chica. Parecía medio molesta y medio divertida.

-Oh. –dijo ella. –No lo hagas. Pierdo la concentración.

Rukia se puso firme y fue hacia Karin. Una imagen de _x_ e _y –_muy confuso- se vio en la pantalla de la videocámara. Garabatos de números en papeles deshechos.

-¡Es álgebra, Karin! ¡_Perderás_ la concentración!

Ambas no pudieron hacer más que reírse.

※

_Hisa-san,_

_Le vi mirándome preocupado cuando estaba leyendo. Él también lo sabía, por supuesto, pero no hablamos de eso. Nadie en esta casa lo hace. Creemos que es mejor si sólo puedo seguir sonriendo, seguir fingiendo que eso no pasó._

_Casi me caí cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, otra vez. Él estaba allí para cogerme. Vi la preocupación y la ansiedad en sus ojos. Parecían decir que había elegido mal, que debería dejar de ser tan cabezota, justo ahora._

_Pero sus labios sólo dijeron, "Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, enana."_

_¿Tenía él razón? ¿Debería parar 'esta cabezonería'?_

※

La primera cosa que oí en esa sesión de grabación fue un grito cercano. Y un chillido. A continuación, una maldición y el roce de patas metálicas de sillas contra el suelo. Entonces, el sonido de aire silbando con manos atravesándolo.

-Esto –proclamó Rukia. – es la casa y familia Kurosaki, hora de la cena.

Ichigo se levantó en la silla e intentó agarrar el salmón que Isshin tenía cogido con los palillos, pero éste se tiró hacia atrás –silla incluida-, evadiendo, así, a su hijo.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Hay más salmón aquí!

-¡No importa! ¡Si le dejo cogerlo, significa que este viejo gana! ¡Y es IMPOSIBLE que eso vaya a pasar! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO, VIEJO!

-¡No lo haré, hijo mío!

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Otou-san!

-Yuzu, un poco más de arroz, por favor.

-¡Karin-chan!

Finalmente la pantalla se apartó de la desagradable escena de Hijo VS Padre para enfocar una sonriente Rukia.

-¿No sentís el amor en el aire~? –preguntó a los imaginarios espectadores mientras una croqueta de pescado volaba por detrás de su cabeza.

※

_Hisa-san,_

_Las cosas se han estado saliendo de control últimamente. ¿Sabes el juego dónde la gente extiende los brazos y sólo crea…? Hisa-san, ¿conoces el sentimiento de cuando finalmente colapsamos? ¿Cuando el suelo se hunde y el cielo cae peligrosamente encima de ti? En mi cabeza, es exactamente lo que está pasando, excepto que nada es divertido. Nada._

_Hoy he tenido que sentarme fuera de la pista porque no podía participar en la carrera a dos vueltas de la clase de EF. Mi cerebro estaba participando en ese juego de vértigo justo en ese instante. Él me vio, creo, y me dijo –siempre con su tono descarado- que saliera de la pista y me sentara. Y lo hice; me senté al pie de uno de los tres árboles con la cabeza entre las piernas._

_Inútil. Me sentí inútil._

※

-¿Te puedo decir algo? –le susurró Rukia a la cámara, con una mirada y semblante serios. –Creo que habló con los profesores para que me dejaran traer esta videocámara a la escuela. –una risa. Una mueca graciosa. Entonces sus ojos miraron más allá de la lente, como si contemplaran algo. –En serio, -llegó a una conclusión. –es un idiota.

-Pero es un idiota con cuidado. –añadió al final.

-Ahora mirad. –la cámara rotó el ángulo y reveló a todos sus compañeros de la clase 3-1, todos en el césped. Algunos lanzaban pelotas, otros bateaban objetivos imaginarios, otros cogían rápidas bolas con los guantes. La cara de Rukia volvió a invadir la pantalla, con una sonrisa radiante, como siempre que se filmaba a sí misma.

-Hoy no voy a participar. –dijo ella. -¡Pero! Vamos a verlos a todos jugar.

-Ésta es la preparación para nuestro torneo inter-escolar anual de baseball, y aquí está Kuchiki Rukia reportando este especial evento. –otra vez, la voz lejana y cercana de Rukia lo anunció. –Primero, tenemos… umm, esa persona como primer bateador con Tatsuki de pitcher.

La cámara grabó los éxitos de esa persona –muy, muy pocos- y siguió la curva que dio cortando el aire directamente hacia… Rukia. Se oyó un grito, y entonces la cámara grabó el suelo con un aparente terremoto –donde todos los colores se mezclaron y confundieron. Entonces, el temblor cesó.

-¡Por favor, ten cuidado! –el micrófono incorporado de la cámara grabó la voz de Rukia (la pantalla filmo el suelo y los pies de los jugadores) y la preocupada disculpa de los jugadores del campo.

La pantalla mostró el movimiento de sus pies mientras ella les devolvía la pelota. Entonces el terremoto volvió a temblar y retumbar. Rukia estaba sentada debajo del árbol con la cámara apoyada distraídamente desequilibrada en su regazo enseñando la sesión de práctica.

Se oyó un anhelante susurro.

-Ojalá pudiera participar…

※

_Hisa-san,_

_Las caras de la gente parecen desvanecerse ante mis ojos. Sus nombres se desintegran en mi mente. Sus voces me suenan extrañas y distantes. Su cercanía me asusta. Su tacto es como electricidad estática._

_Amigos y compañeros son como desconocidos para mí._

_Me aterroriza la muerte._

_Por favor, que alguien me ayude…_

※

-Oh, Kurosaki-san está mirando un documental mientras come una naranja en el kotatsu.

Isshin levantó la vista y sonrió a Rukia, y después a la cámara. Se movió y posó para la pantalla. Desde detrás, Rukia se rió. Entonces, acercó el zoom hacia el documental –emitían una imagen hecha a ordenador de un esqueleto humano y sus músculos esprintando en una carrera de 100 metros.

-¿Quieres una naranja, querida?

El zoom se alejó de los ligamentos y tendones de la televisión y volvió hacia Isshin, que estaba sujetando una naranja. La pantalla se movió de lado a lado –estaba contestando por Rukia.

-Estás pálida, Rukia. ¡Cómete una!

-Siempre con vitalidad y persuasión… ¡este es Kurosaki Isshin-san! –comentó Rukia, con una sonrisa en los labios. Un brazo delgado apareció en la pantalla y cogió la naranja que le extendía Isshin. –Gracias, Kurosaki-san.

La cámara volvió a cambiar de escenario y mostró la televisión otra vez. Rukia estaba sentada junto a Isshin mientras ambos se comían sus respectivas naranjas.

-Rukia-chan. –la llamó la voz de Isshin. La cámara grabó su preocupada expresión. –Luces realmente pálida hoy. –Isshin levantó su mano y la posó suavemente en la frente de ella.

Rukia sonrió y lo desestimó.

※

_Hisa-san,_

_Me desperté en sus brazos esta mañana._

_Recuerdo haber llorado anoche. Di lo mejor de mí para parar, o al menos llorar más silenciosamente, pero la cabeza me dolía demasiado. Como si una bala de plomo golpeara sucesivamente el interior de mi cabeza. Creo que entró en mi habitación y me abrazó. Creo que no paré de llorar –ni siquiera cuando me ayudó a callar con suavidad._

_Hisa-san,_

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando en sus brazos, pero supe después de un rato que me dormí ahí. Se quedó conmigo hasta que amaneció._

_No preguntó cuándo bajé a desayunar esta mañana. Ni siquiera planteó la situación. Nadie más lo hizo, aunque yo sabía que todo el mundo era consciente de lo que pasó. Todos actuaron como de costumbre._

_Era como si nunca hubiera pasado._

_Quise pensar que realmente no lo hizo._

_Quiero pensar que__nada de esto__me está pasando._

※

-Este sitio es donde duermo.

La pantalla mostró una pequeña habitación –demasiado pequeña para tres camas, apretadas. Dos pequeños escritorios independientes con objetos de todos los colores imaginables esparcidos en su superficie. Un peluche de conejo descansaba en una de las camas, con las orejas colgando lado a lado de su cara, con los brazos y la cabeza inertes, mirando hacia abajo.

-Él me dio esto, -dijo casi susurrando. –Por mi… -su voz tambaleó y gradualmente se convirtió en silencio. Sacudió la cabeza sumida en la desesperación. Necesitaba recordar. –Por Navidad, creo… no lo sé.

Rukia se levantó y el escenario que la cámara grababa también se movió y sacudió. Una determinada coz se oyó mientras las puertas de la habitación se cerraban.

-Debo darme prisa…

※

_Hisa-san,_

_Mi corazón está latiendo._

_No sé por qué._

_Sólo sé que, ahora, estoy muy asustada._

_Quiero que me abrace fuerte ahora. Por favor, por favor, por favor… Por favor, vuelve a casa pronto. Por favor, ven aquí. Por favor, sujétame en tus brazos. Por favor… no me dejes ir._

_Estoy asustada._

_Estoy muy asustada._

_Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

※

La puerta se abrió cuando ella entró, su habitación, aunque es medio de la oscuridad, se vio en la pantalla. Y ahí estaba, durmiendo en su cama, tan ruidoso como un bebé. Su cuerpo se acercó un paso a la pantalla. Y otro, y otro. Hasta que el que sujetaba la cámara estaba justo al lado de su cama y se agachó.

Su cara estaba en primer plano, su expresión no mostraba emoción alguna excepto calma y serenidad. Su usual ceño fruncido estaba finalmente aflojado. Su boca se abrió justo para respirar, en voz baja, uniformemente, en la noche.

Esa vez ella no tenía nada que decir; permitió a las imágenes hablar por ella.

Su brazo invadió la imagen. Vacilante, estiró la mano y tocó suavemente su cara. Él no se movió. Trazó la curva de su mejilla como si fuera la porcelana más valiosa nunca hecha. Él aún no se movía.

En algún lugar, su voz etérea susurró…

-Te amo, Ichigo…

※

_Hisa-san,_

_Si ahora me fuera a reunir contigo en el cielo, no tendría ningún arrepentimiento en mi corazón._

_Ninguno._

_Sólo…_

_Tengo una petición para lo que__pasará__después: Sólo déjame enamorarme de él otra vez._

※

Se sintió como una descarga eléctrica breve, así que Rukia lo desestimó. Apoyó la cabeza en la cama, observándole mientras dormía, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Probablemente no era verdad. Pero era lo más precioso que ella había visto nunca.

Esa electricidad estática se sintió un poco más penetrante.

Y entonces se sintió como una descarga atravesándole el cerebro, dolorosamente.

Rukia retrocedió y se agarró la cabeza, sumida en el dolor. La videocámara cayó al suelo, sonoramente. Ichigo se movió. Rukia se quedó sin aliento. Se sentía como si alguien estuviera raspándole el interior de su cabeza con un clavo de hierro y golpeándole el cerebro con un martillo. Un millón de aves chillando, mil cristales rompiéndose en pedazos, cien cantantes de ópera gritando. Rukia dejó escapar el llanto… no podía soportar más el dolor. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cabeza y cayó arrodillada en el suelo.

La videocámara no grabó nada, pero la negra oscuridad y los sonidos de su llanto quedaron imprimidos claramente.

-¿Qu…? –la voz de Ichigo se oyó exaltada. -¿Rukia…? –un pesado movimiento de las sábanas se oyó -¡Rukia!

La cámara sólo grabó sonidos horrorosos esa noche.

Los llantos sumidos en el dolor de ella.

Los gritos llenos de miedo y pánico de él.

Pies resonando en el suelo.

Puertas abriéndose escandalosamente.

Órdenes gritadas con pánico.

… El distante sonido de una ambulancia.

Por favor, sujétame en tus brazos. Por favor, no me dejes ir. Por favor, por favor, por favor…

ஐ

Ella se levanta.

Él corre a su lado. Puede que sea producto de su imaginación, pero ella salta ligeramente. Sus ojos están llenos de incomprensión, puede que de ansiedad, puede que de… ¿_miedo_? Se sacude lejos ante el tacto de él, como piel ante el ácido. ¿Confusión? Ha estado inconsciente desde después de una agotadora operación de seis horas. Gracias a Dios, la operación fue un éxito, pero…

Pero…

Él está asustado de preguntar esto, porque tiene miedo de la respuesta.

Él tiene que… él _tiene_ que preguntarlo.

-¿Me… recuerdas?

Entonces, hay un largo período de silencio y la tensa sensación de aprensión. Después de lo que parecen un millón de años, ella niega con la cabeza. El chico pudo sentir su corazón llorar en el interior de su cuerpo. Pero no tiene otra opción; debe sonreírle, aunque sea vacía.

Nadie es el culpable… nadie.

Ella se siente incómoda, él lo podía ver… ¿no te sentirías igual? El chico hurga en su mochila y saca una libreta y una videocámara.

-Toma, -dice el chico. –Esto es tuyo… No miré en la libreta ni el vídeo. No era correcto.

Ella le vuelve a mirar con esos llamativos ojos violetas, sumidos en la confusión. Él coloca la videocámara en su regazo y la libreta en sus manos.

-Cógelos, de verdad. Si no te sientes cómoda leyendo conmigo aquí, me voy. –se levanta para irse, pero ella le sujeta de la mano y le para.

Ella aún no ha dicho nada, pero él sólo sonríe y se sienta en una silla cercana a la cama. Ella coge la cámara y pulsa el botón del 'play'.

"_Ella es Yuzu, alegre, optimista, y una cocinera maravillosa."  
"Gyoza para la cena de esta noche."_

"_Aquí está Karin-chan, haciendo sus deberes."  
"Matemáticas.__Álgebra."  
"Ouch."_

"_Oh, Kurosaki-san está mirando un documental mientras come una naranja en el kotatsu."  
"¿Quieres una naranja, querida?"_

"_Ojalá pudiera participar…"_

"_Este sitio es donde duermo."  
"Él me dio esto…por mi… por Navidad, creo… no lo sé."_

"_Te am-"_

La chica para la grabación. Su mirada baja poco a poco, llenándose de lágrimas. ¿Qué es esto…? Él levanta la vista, con una expresión de preocupación cruzándole la cara. Él susurra su nombre, como un soplo de la brisa de abril. Se revuelve en la silla.

Una lágrima cae de los ojos de ella. El chico estira la mano para secársela de la mejilla.

Sus ojos se encuentran.

Ella conoce esos ojos… esos preciosos ojos dorados.

Conoce su calidez… como chocolate caliente un día de invierno.

Lo sabe… pero sólo no puede _recordar_.

Sus lágrimas caen presas de la frustración.

ஐ

Leyó el libro que él le dejó. Es un libro de pensamientos en forma de cartas sin enviar a una persona llamada 'Hisa-san'. No podía recordar quién era Hisa-san, pero pronunció un silencioso 'gracias' para ella por estar allí para escucharla. Hisa-san debe haber sido alguien especial en su vida, también sabía eso.

Y allí estaba él. Él… significaba algo para ella, lo sabía.

Y con Hisa-san a su lado… le daba el coraje para finalmente hablar con él.

-Yo soy… Kuchiki Rukia… -dice ella, casi susurrante.

Él sonríe… y ella lo reconoce.

-Kurosaki Ichigo. –se presenta el chico, amablemente.

Su mano apretaba dulcemente la de ella.

…_Sólo déjame enamorarme de él otra vez._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno... qué os ha parecido? :D lo dicho, a mi me encanta, incluso me gusta mas en ingles! :)**

**Aqui os dejo el link por si lo queréis leer: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 9 0 0 7 2 7 / 1 / (quitando los espacios, of course~)**

**Y aquí el de la autora, por si queréis leer alguno de sus estupendos one-shots: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 1 1 2 7 3 6 4 /**

**Amo este one-shot! Y eso que a mi normalmente me gustan los fanfics largos... :)**

**Ah, si! Que conste que a mi SI que me gustan las matemáticas, no comparto la opinion de Rukia y Karin, y la de mucha gente xD**

**Se agradecen críticas constructivas y ánimos! (traducir no es tan fácil como parece u_u)**

**Namasté!**

**¡Animáos! Para hacer feliz a una traductora -a un paso (o dos -estoy aprendiendo, vale? xD-) de publicar su primer fanfiction propio- pulse... ¡el botón verde de abajo! (que ya no es verde... v.v)**


End file.
